


His Voice

by purpledslut



Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [7]
Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledslut/pseuds/purpledslut
Summary: "you did really well, so good for me." ponk, probably, wasn't thinking about what he was saying. purpled drew in a breath, trying not to make it obvious that the words had an effect on him."thank you," he said shakily, he knew ponk was watching his stream so he couldn't let himself slip up, even though he knew he probably looked fucked out already."you okay purp?" ponk said in a teasing tone, purpled furrowed his eyebrows and didn't respond. "aren't you going to end the stream? you're probably tired right?""yeah," the blond muttered before he deafened to say bye to his stream. "okay, i think i'll raid tubbo since he's the only other person streaming, bye guys." purpled gave a quick wave before he ended the stream. he sat in silence for a moment before remembering that he was still on call with ponk, he scrambled to undeafen and apologized."aye no no, it's fine." ponk comforted the teen. "it's fine baby," he said quieter."w-what, what was that?" purpled heard what he said, but ponk wouldn't say that, would he?"you heard what i said, you're always so good for me, i don't know why you always worry." this had to be some sick joke.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Ponk | DropsByPonk
Series: Purpled Gets Fucked [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> still working on requests, writers block has been a bitch recently but i hope to get some done soon! i see every comment so don't worry, if you have requested something i have seen it and i have it written down in my notes <3

purpled sat straight in his chair as he quickly made edits to his dono sounds, he had spent a good two hours trying to find a clip of ponk staying 'thank you' that wasn't shit quality. he hated that he had admitted to liking ponks accent to his stream, but who wouldn't enjoy the way that the older sounded so sweet and soft? the way every word that came out of his mouth was so perfect and could leave purpled a mess, begging for him to continue speaking, even if it was ponk calling him worthless, that would still sound so, so sweet.

purpled snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered that he still needed to input the audio, he changed the original sound so it would be ponks voice. there was a small thought at the back of his head telling him that this was a bad idea, what if ponk would get mad at him?

well then that would just be several, uninterrupted, minutes that purpled could listen to his voice. it's a win-win really.

once purpled got it all set up he leaned back in his chair, only five minutes left until the stream starts. he sat for a moment, wondering what he could do before he pulled up one of ponks videos. five minutes isn't a long time, and if he listened to ponk who knows if he'd even be able to form a sentence. so he decided against it, he kept the tab open but checked social media instead. while he was scrolling through twitter he saw that ponk had tweeted recently, it was just a re-tweet of a clip from one of purpleds streams captioned 'purpled.exe has stopped working'. purpled clicked on it, wondering why ponk would re-tweet some random clip of him.

oh, that's why.

it was from a stream he did around a week ago, ponk had joined in the middle of it, ranting about how someone stole 10 of his diamonds and how he'd _punish_ whoever did it. purpled, in fact, was the person who took his diamonds, now he completely planned on giving them back after he used them for what he needed, but ponk didn't know that. ponk said he thought it was tommy, or perhaps even sam, purpled struggled to talk, let alone think of anything other than ponk using him, making him do whatever he wanted.

the clip ended with purpled letting out a shaky breath. obviously, ponk didn't know that in that clip purpled was thinking about something very, very, bad. he probably just thought that purpled was struggling to tell him that he was the one who stole his diamonds. nothing wrong or bad about that, but purpled couldn't help but wonder why ponk re-tweeted it, did he think that purpled was scared of him? pfft, purpled would never be scared of ponk, even if he forced him to do things, forced his cock down the boy's throat-

he needed to stop thinking of such vulgar things, especially since ponk is his friend, and older than what his parents, and the law, would deem acceptable.

the timer on his phone went off, indicating that the stream was supposed to start in around thirty seconds. purpled straightened up in his chair, checked that everything was ready and properly said hello to the viewers.

"today i'm just gonna," he paused and tilted his head. "well i don't know what i'm going to do, but it'll be something." he let out a small laugh, as he moved his block character around.

"okay, i think i actually need some more slimeballs so we are going back to the swamp that's like, two-thousand blocks that way." he clicked in the direction of the swamp. "then, we'll have a vote and see if i should play bedwars or do something on the server, cause i had nothing planned today." he laughed again as he got his stuff ready.

"thank you!" ponks voice rang through his ears as a message came up.

"oh yeah, i changed that sound by the way." purpled tried to cover up the way his body faltered at the voice. "uhh let's see, do you think you'll be competing in mcc? no, probably not." he answered the question with a shake of his head. 

for the next twenty minutes, he ran around collecting slimeballs, he only got around fifteen of them but he could make do with that. as he made his way back to his base he got another dono, reminding him of the pole.

"oh yeah, yeah mods can you get that up? just bedwars or smp," purpled was still taken aback by ponks voice. he was used to it yes, but hearing it when ponk wasn't with him just felt weird. as he was in thought the poll went on, it was 48-52, the majority voting for the smp. purpled took a moment to recollect his thoughts before looking at the results, now he had to think of something he could do for the next hour or so.

"okay looks like i'll be staying here," he chuckled. "again i don't really know what to do so i'll most likely be running around like a chicken with its head chopped off." he was pretty sure ponk said something about needing a ton of iron so he decided he could mine. he'd have to go to some far off place to get a cave that was untouched, but it would give him something to do for a while.

as he was running in a random direction he got another dono

"thank you!" ponks voice yet again stunned purpled, ponk, who had just joined and donated, smiled when he realized that purpled manually set that as his dono sound, how cute. ponk waited for purpled to read his message, but the teen seems to have spaced out, so he donated again. he typed out that he didn't mind purpled using his voice as his dono sound and topped it off with $10.

"thank you!" purpled let out a small, barely audible whimper at his voice. ponk didn't think anything of it, why would he? it could have been purpled hitting his leg or something, there is no reason for him to think it was due to him.

"uh, yeah, yeah thank you ponk. uh, oh okay thanks i'll, um, i'll leave it then." purpled struggled to form a coherent sentence. the stream went on for a while, it was nearing the one hour mark now, and so far purpled had mined about three and a half stacks of iron. ponk was getting a bit bored, but he didn't have anything else to do, plus, he didn't want to leave the younger.

"thank you!" purpled heard ponks voice and stiffened, but he quickly gathered himself and read the don't.

"hey purp can we vc?" he read, he hesitated for a moment before agreeing, "yeah ponk, sure." what could go wrong? purpled swiftly got on call, not wanting ponk to wait too long.

"hey purp," ponks upbeat voice sounded through purpleds headphones, he would never get sick of his accent.

"hey ponk, what're you up to?" purpled asked, going back to mining.

"i just wanted to pop in and say hello is all." he could hear ponks smile, he always seemed to brighten everyone's day.

"you didn't have to donate you know, you could've just messaged me." purpled told him.

"ah it's fine, i don't mind." ponk said, a creek could be heard when he leaned back in his chair.

"so what are you doing?" purpled asked again, he tried not to pry but ponk did just randomly call him while he was streaming.

"oh nothin much, just saw you were streaming and decided on saying hello." ponk gave a shrug, even though purpled couldn't see him.

"mhm," purpled hummed as he took a sip of his water. "i'm just mining so there isn't much to see."

"eh, your stream could use a bit of entertainment, if you know what i mean." ponk said, purpled couldn't tell what he meant.

"what do you mean?" he asked. "what kind of entertainment are we talking about? i have lots of child viewers so i'm not sure how much we can do." he laughed a bit as ponk could be heard choking on some water.

"not that kind of entertainment!" ponk sputtered out. "get your head out of the gutter man!"

"well you weren't being very clear," purpled reasoned. "you added 'if you know what i mean', which makes it sound suggestive." 

"i just meant me, oh my god purpled" ponk groaned and sat up in his chair. "now that clip is going to be everywhere."

"i'm sorry," purpled said rather quietly. he'd thought it'd be a funny bit but in hindsight, people might take it out of context and make ponk look like a bad person. "i'm really sorry ponk, i shouldn't have made that joke."

"no purpled it's fine, it's not your fault." ponk reassured the teen. "you didn't do anything wrong, people will just use it without context but that's not your fault."

"yeah but i still shouldn't have said it." purpled sighed and slouched in his chair, he'd be lying if he said ponk being so kind, even after he said something so dumb, wasn't hot.

"hey look, i'm sure people won't do anything weird with the clip." ponk said, "why are you mining anyway?" he changed the subject, the longer they talked about it the more likely someone would do something weird.

"didn't you say you needed a fuck ton of iron?" purpled asked as he continued to mine.

"yeah, are you getting some for me?" ponk questioned.

"i have nothing else to do so i thought i might as well." purpled smiled and shrugged.

"oh thank you!" purpled stopped for a moment when ponk spoke.

oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck

"y-yeah," purpleds voice broke. "no problem, yup it's cool, no need to thank me."

"dude are you okay?" ponk laughed a bit.

"yup, haha, i'm fine." purpled internally cringed at his voice, and choice of words. "i'm probably going to be ending stream when i get back to my base, i've already been going for like an hour and a half."

"ah how much iron did you get?" ponk asked.

"mm, around four stacks." purpled said as he looked in his inventory. "i don't need any so you can have all of it if you want."

"holy shit dude, thank you!" there it was again. "you did really well, so good for me." ponk, probably, wasn't thinking about what he was saying. purpled drew in a breath, trying not to make it obvious that the words had an effect on him.

"thank you," he said shakily, he knew ponk was watching his stream so he couldn't let himself slip up, even though he knew he probably looked fucked out already.

"you okay purp?" ponk said in a teasing tone, purpled furrowed his eyebrows and didn't respond. "aren't you going to end the stream? you're probably tired right?"

"yeah," the blond muttered before he deafened to say bye to his stream. "okay, i think i'll raid tubbo since he's the only other person streaming, bye guys." purpled gave a quick wave before he ended the stream. he sat in silence for a moment before remembering that he was still on call with ponk, he scrambled to undeafen and apologized.

"aye no no, it's fine." ponk comforted the teen. "it's fine baby," he said quieter.

"w-what, what was that?" purpled heard what he said, but ponk wouldn't say that, would he?

"you heard what i said, you're always so good for me, i don't know why you always worry." this had to be some sick joke, ponk didn't like him. plus, it was morally wrong, let alone illegal. but none-the-less purpled still whimpered at his words.

"i am, i am good for you," he said under his breath. "good for you."

"have you always been this submissive? it seems like you get so needy whenever i talk." purpled could hear the smirk on ponks face grow. "it's my voice isn't it? you like my voice huh, what would you want to hear? probably praise mhm, you like when i call you a good boy?"

purpled mewled at the others words before he hid his face, ponk couldn't see him but he still felt shy.

"answer me pretty boy," ponk demanded. "or are you too shy? c'mon baby, tell me what you want to hear."

"mmh," purpled squirmed in his seat, one of his hands slithered it's way down to rest just above the waistband of his sweats.

"i know how much you want to touch yourself, but you can't." ponk smiled when he heard the smaller whine. "not until you tell me what you want."

"fuck ponk," purpled said breathlessly, "please, just, just talk or something."

"you are so cute when you beg like that," ponk groaned as his own member twitched in his pants. he shuffled his sweats down a bit before he and grasped around his dick. "you know you made me hard, is that what you wanted to do?"

"no," purpled whispered softly, he tried his best to do what ponk said. he couldn't touch himself, not yet, not until ponk says he can.

"it sure sounded like it with all your whimpering," ponks hand had started a steady rhythm on his shaft. "i bet some fans know whats happening, you were being so obvious on stream."

"ponk please," purpled gasped, his hand mere inches from his neglected member.

"turn your face cam on, i want to see you." ponks voice was rugged, his hand stilled when purpled didn't so what he said. "grayson, turn it on, now." purpled let out an involuntary moan, ponk drew in a breath, relishing in the way he made the boy feel.

"will you turn yours on too?" purpled meekly asked. "i wanna see your face."

"of course baby, can i see you first?" ponk closed his eyes for a moment, listening as purpleds mic picked up a little rusting, quiet noise that his own wouldn't detect. purpleds mic was going to pick up everything he did, and said. when ponk opened his eyes he couldn't help but stare, purpled was still dressed, a shame, but his face was flushed and he was squirming a bit.

"i know you're staring," he said under his breath, as if he was scared of what ponk might say.

"i can't help it, you look so pretty." ponk smiled and watched as purpled breathed heavily.

"you said you'd turn your face cam on," purpled pouted and crossed his arms as he leaned back.

"so impatient, maybe i'll make you beg." ponk smiled at the thought. "you sound so, so good when you beg."

"ponk please," purpled didn't want to beg, he didn't want the humiliation.

"beg for it gray, i want to hear you." ponk stayed silent for a moment. "or, i could leave you here all needy, with no one to help you."

"i could find someone," purpled decided to test his luck.

"you could now?" ponk almost laughed at him. "and who would help you hmm?"

"i bet punz would, or maybe dream." purpled knew they wouldn't, they would probably be disgusted by him. "and if they don't, i could find someone online. i heard people want look-alikes, or sound-alikes, of me so i could just do that."

"purpled, beg." ponk said sternly, he hadn't expected an answer to his question, not one that sounded so planned out at least. "now."

purpled looked away and brought a sleeve up to bit on. "please ponk, i wanna see you."

"you're gonna have to do better than that," ponk chuckled at the way purpled glared at his cam. "i know you want to, just beg and you'll get whatever you want."

"whatever i want?" purpled perked up at the words, "please ponk, please please, i wanna see you. i wanna see you so bad, i'll be good, i just wanna see you." he whined, adding in a petty moan to try and up his chances.

"oh god, keep going." ponk groaned as his hand started pumping again.

"ponk please, i promise i'll be good, i'll listen. i just wanna see you, pretty please." purpled gasped as ponks camera turned on, it wasn't pointing at his face though, it was pointing at his dick.

"look at what you're doing to me baby," ponk rasped, purpled let out a high-pitched moan at the sheer sight of it.

"fuck ponk, can i please touch myself? i really wanna touch myself, i'll show you if you want, i just really wanna, please." purpled begged shamelessly.

"look at you, already begging and i didn't even tell you to this time." ponk gripped at the base of his length. "wish you were here, i'd treat you so well. fill you up, and i wouldn't leave you after i got my own pleasure. i'd stay with you, we could do whatever you want after."

"ponk please," purpled was crying now, his dick hurt but he didn't want to disobey ponk. he wanted to be good for the older.

"do me a favour, grab a pillow." ponk said, purpled whined about how it was a stupid request but grabbed one from the couch anyway. "now, i want you to sit and grind into it okay?"

"ponk," purpled drew out the 'o' "i don't wanna, that's embarrassing."

"i don't care grayson, i want you to grind into it like it's my leg." ponk spat at the teen. "you wanna be good for me yeah?" purpled nodded, "then do what i say."

purpled sat for a moment before he put the pillow in his lap, he didn't do anything out of spite, ponk was the one that was going to be begging now.

"beg for it then," purpled grinned when ponk completely stopped, taking a moment to register what he just said.

"grayson, you will do what i say when i say and that will be the end of it. now hump the pillow." ponk said, he wasn't going to let some twink tell him what to do.

"no," purpled pouted again and looked away.

"if i was there i'd make you cum in your pants, and then i'd make you cum again around my dick, that sounds nice doesn't it?" ponk didn't miss the way purpleds hips bucked into the pillow. "see, you want it just as much as me."

"ponk," purpled whined, unable to keep himself from grinding into the soft material for some friction.

"it's okay, keep going." ponk drowned in the sight of purpled, completely fucked out just by grinding on a pillow. "you looks so good honey, wish you were with me, fuck," ponk couldn't keep his eyes off of purpled.

purpleds eyes finally drifted back towards his monitor and watched as ponk jerked himself off, he whimpered at the sight, hips stuttering against the cloth.

"are you gonna cum baby? gonna make a mess for me?" ponk watched as a silent moan fell from purpleds lips.

"please," purpled moaned, he didn't know what he was asking for, but he didn't want to cum before he was supposed to.

"are you asking me to cum?" ponk lifted an eyebrow, he knew purpled would be submissive, but asking if he could cum wasn't something he had expected.

"ponk please, please let me cum," purpled had tears in his eyes, he was so desperate.

"go ahead baby, you can cum. cum while thinking of me, cum as i get off to all your lewd sounds and faces." ponk watched as purpled slowly lost himself in the pleasure.

"fuck fuck fuck," he whispered, mic just barely being able to pick it up. "ponk, fuck, ponk." purpleds hips stuttered when he heard ponk groan before he came with a cry, spilling white sticky cum into his boxers. ponks movements became quicker, eager to have purpled watch him cum.

"fuck gray, you look so pretty for me, moaning my name and cumming without properly touching yourself." purpled whined at his words, sending ponk over the edge as well. purpled watched as his cum spurted out, mostly landing on ponks chest.

"ponk fuck," he whimpered, dick getting hard again.

"let me guess, you need more? hmm babydoll?" ponk asked, reaching to grab a tissue to wipe himself off.

"yeah, please." purpled whispered, ponk would've hated a round two if it was with anyone else, but purpled was just too cute.

"i want you to do something different this time okay?" purpled nodded without hesitation, ready to do as ponk asked. "i want you to finger yourself."

"wait ponk," purpled didn't want to admit that he'd never done that, but he didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do.

"have you really never fingered yourself hun?" ponk asked, he was surprised, he had expected that to be a normal thing that he did. "here i'll walk you through it, do you have any lube?" purpled nodded and reached to grab a small bottle. "if you've never fingered yourself why do you have lube right there, ready?" he teased.

"shut up ponk," purpled blushed and let the pillow flop down to the floor. "you can use lube for... other things."

"take your clothes off, you can't do it with them on." ponk smirked, adjusting his camera so it pointed to his face again. purpled followed his instructions, leaving his shirt on. "now, apply a bit of lube to your fingers, it'll hurt if you don't put enough.

"what," purpled squeaked, nobody said anything about this hurting. it was supposed to be a pleasurable experince.

"don't worry, i'm right here. i'll take care of you." ponk smiled and watched as purpled did what he was told, applying a generous, but correct, amount of lube. "best if you rub it a bit so it's not as cold," purpled did that until it was around room temperature.

"what if it hurts ponk?" purpled asked, fear catching up to him.

"it won't hun, i'll be right here and make it all better." ponk watched as purpled took in a shaky breath.

"okay, what now?" he knew it was a stupid question, he fingers himself obviously. he just wanted to hear ponks voice, he needed some sort of grounding point.

"start with one finger, best if you insert it from the front, better access then." purpled followed his directions, it felt odd, but not uncomfortable. "now, just finger yourself until you feel like you can take a second."

purpled was quiet for a bit before he got a second finger in.

"fuck," he moaned, ponk watched as he leaned back in his chair.

"spread your fingers, it'll help stretch faster," purpled did just that, letting a string of moans and profanities fall out of his mouth.

"fuck ponk, holy shit." he continued until he hit his prostate, letting a loud moan out, there was a chance that his family heard, but at the moment he didn't really care.

"so good, you sound so good." ponk sighed, the way purpled moaned his name so, so nice. "i could listen to you all day."

"ponk, m'close," purpled moaned, his thrusts getting quicker but not by much. ponk could hear the lewd squelching of the lube due to purpled mic, it made him feel closer to purpled, more like he was actually there rather than on call.

"when we meet up i don't know if i'll be able to hold back from fucking into you." ponk said, purpled moaned as he inched closer and closer to his climax. "gonna mark you as mine, the viewers will even know. you'll be streaming with marks all over your neck, you'll be wearing my sweatshirts. you'd look so pretty for me."

"fuck, please ponk." purpled whimpered, his fingers brushing against his sensitive walls and prostate.

"go ahead, cum for me again. i wanna see you cum from your fingers." ponk loved the lewd sight of purpled, he couldn't wait to see it face to face instead of a pixely screen. purpled came once again with another loud moan, cum getting onto his shirt and chair.

"fuck ponk," he whimpered, his body was sore and he wanted to sleep.

"you were so good, are you tired?" purpled nodded. "you should take a shower before you sleep, and then we can talk again okay?"

"okay," purpled nodded, still a bit blissed out. they ended the call, purpled got up with trembling legs as he pulled his clothes back on. he made his way through the house, making sure not to be seen by anyone. he took a long shower before falling asleep in his comfy bed.

ponks voice is very nice; he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and i apologize for any mistakes
> 
> if you'd like to follow me on twitter it's hxrnydotcum, keep in mind if you seem sus i might not let you in. please have some sort of proof that you are not an anti, like a drawing or writing, i want to make my account as safe as possible <3


End file.
